dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bio-Android
Bio-Androids are a species of Android enemies in Dragon Ball Online. The original member of the race, Cell, debuted with in Dragon Ball Z. The race was recreated when the clone of Cell, Cell-X, moved to a cave behind a waterfall on Papaya Island and spawned many Cell eggs which hatched into variations of Cell's forms. Biology The original Bio-Android Cell is composed of the cells of Saiyans, Namekians, and members of Frieza's race that he may have passed to his offspring, clone, and clone's offspring. It is unknown what cells the Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Bio-Androids and Genome are made from, since they are not confirmed to be related to Cell. Because of the Bio-Androids' organic nature, they are the only known Android model to be able to be sensed via ''Ki'' Sense. Additionally, it is implied that Cell-X and it's Bio-Android offspring lack Goku's DNA. The demonic Bio-Metal Mira is primarily of the Earthling and Demon Realm races, but also possess the DNA of several other races. Biography ''Attack of the Saiyans'' In the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, which is set at the time of the Saiyan conflict, three types of Bio-Androids appear as enemies: Sandmen, Yorgans, and Failed Experiments. Sandmen are found in the Desert and the Nemuria Ruins, Yorgans are found inside the Kiwi Volcano, and Failed Experiments are found in the East City Ruins along with Mad Scientists, Experiments #7 and Experiments #9. ''Dragon Ball Z'' The original member of this race, Cell, was created by Dr. Gero and attempted to destroy the Earth, but he was vanquished by the Human-Saiyan hybrid Gohan. During the battle, he created several offspring called Cell Jr. which were also destroyed by Gohan. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, among the three Android avatars, the Android Berserker Genome is a purple Bio-Android. ''Dragon Ball Online'' The species is revived when Cell is brought back by the Time Breakers as "Cell-X". Cell-X headed to a cave on Papaya Island, where he spawned many Cell eggs which hatched into variations of Cell's forms. Cell-X has his children collect more energy for him. ''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' Android 21 is a new type of Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer using the human mother of Android 16's template, whom Dr. Gero had fathered with her during his lifetime. Using the cells of powerful fighters and Earth's most brilliant scientific researchers, Android 21 exceeded the power of Cell and became the leader of new incarnation of Red Ribbon Army. However Android 21 was good natured and instead used her brilliant mind to restore Android 16 in an attempt to recreate the family she had lost in her previous human life which she often fantasized about. Unfortunately, the incorporation of Majin Buu's cells caused her to develop an insatiable hunger and an evil split personality that cared nothing for anyone but herself and saw all other beings as food for her to hunt. With the aid of the reconstructed Android 16, Android 21 worked to develop a way to use the soul linking system developed by Dr. Gero to link with a soul strong enough to help suppress her cravings. However the evil side had created countless clones of the Z Fighters, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Cell, and Kid Buu which she unleashed upon the Earth, while the Earth's fighters were incapacitated by power suppressing wave machine that had been developed by Dr. Gero. Additionally 21 revived Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Cell using the Namekian Dragon Balls which were then linked with artificial souls (though in the Enemy Warrior Arc, Frieza is accidentally linked with a human soul allowing him to free the other villains from 21's control before allying himself with Cell and the Z Fighters due to the threat posed by 21). In the first two arcs, Android 21 succumbs to her evil side completely and kills Android 16 for opposing her evil plans before she is ultimately destroyed by Goku and his allies. However in the Android 21 Arc, she manages to bond a human soul with Android 18. She joins forces with the soul, Android 16, 17, and 18 in order to eliminate the clones, though 17 and 18 notice her growing hunger and during one of her episodes Android 18 asks the soul to link with 21 to stop her, leading the soul to help her good side repress her evil side. However when they are confronted by the original Cell, Android 21 decides to join the fight to protect 16, 17, and 18. Though she manages to defeat Cell, the soul is unable to suppress her hunger. When Android 16 tries to stop her from absorbing Cell, she kills him. The death of 16, causes her good self to resurface. Her grief and guilt over 16's death causes 21 to use fission to split into her good and evil halves. The evil 21 having inherited most of her power, absorbs Cell which causes her to transform into a more powerful form that inherits Cell's spots and causes her skin to become darker. The good 21 though weaker remains determined to stop her evil half joining forces with the linked soul, 17, 18, and the Z Fighters to stop her. Though she is able to suppress her hunger, 21 fearing she will one day lose control, decides to sacrifice herself to help her newfound friends destroy her evil half ending the threat she posed. In honor of her sacrifice, Goku decides to ask King Yemma to reincarnate her soul as he had with Kid Buu's, implying 21 would be reborn as a human like Uub. Due to the incorporation of Majin Buu's cells, Android 21 possesses traits similar to female Majins though with additional traits such as hair (due to the influence of her Earthling and Saiyan cells), a tail (due to the influence of Frieza's cells), and pointy ears (presumably due to the influence of her Namekian cells). Due to her Namekian, Majin, and Bio-Android Cells she possesses extremely powerful regenerative capabilities. She can grow stronger via turning people into sweets and consuming them, though due to Majin Buu's cells being unstable she develops a destructive and insatiable hunger that causes her to lose control of herself. While her evil side embraces her hunger which causes her to slowly descend into madness, her good side recognizes the danger her and her evil counterpart's hunger poses to other and does everything she can to stop it from consuming her, even if it means sacrificing her own life in the processes. If Android 21 and Cell are on a team, she notes that both she and Cell are Bio-Androids, though she is a different more advanced type of Bio-Android as she is both powerful and extremely intelligent (as shown by her reconstruction of Android 16, her knowledge of cloning, and the use of Dr. Gero's technology) making her far more dangerous as a result. Her high intelligence is likely the result of her being created from the cells of various scientific researchers. Forms Egg form The sentient eggs of Cell-X which appear in Dragon Ball Online are spiky, have one eye, small wings, and are colored brown, green, or purple. They eventually hatch into Larval Bio-Androids. Larval form The form that most members of the race takes when they are first born, this from eventually matures into an Imperfect Cell. They are colored brown, green, or purple in Dragon Ball Online. Imperfect form A form displayed by Cell in his original appearance, this is Cell's mature form without having absorbed the Androids. Future Cell was stuck in his Imperfect form due to the destruction of the Androids of his timeline. Imperfect Bio-Androids are also grown versions of Larval Bio-Androids in Dragon Ball Online; they are colored green or purple. The Attack of the Saiyans enemies Sandman, Yorgan, and Failed Experiment are slightly modified and recolored versions of Cell in his Imperfect From. In his normal states, Genome is in an imperfect form. Semi-Perfect form The Semi-Perfect form is a form that is only used by the original Cell, as it is a midway between Imperfect and Perfect that can only be obtained when he absorbs one of the Androids. Perfect form Cell attains a perfect form after absorbing Android 17 and Android 18. Cloned from the original Cell, Cell-X also has had a perfect form since he was born. Cell Juniors (the offspring Cell) and Cell-X Juniors (the perfect offspring of Cell-X) also have perfect form since their birth. After using the Super Class-up, Genome possess a perfect form. Cell's counterparts Present Cell and Future Cell never achieve their Perfect form in the manga or anime, but both take it in video games. Saiyan forms Out of Control|Super Mira}} Bio-Androids who are part Saiyan can utilize their Saiyan traits to achieve new forms. Thanks to his Saiyan cells Cell can utilize the Super Saiyan form and it's third grade. He uses the Super Saiyan form when powered up and fighting. After surviving a near death experience Cell achieves his Super Perfect form, which is his version of Super Saiyan 2. It is a significantly more powerful version of Cell's Perfect form. Although all of Cell's other forms changed his appearance drastically, this form only increases his energy output to a degree where his "skin" becomes a lighter shade and his aura crackles with bio-electricity. The demonic Bio-Metal Mira gains the Super Mira form through anger thanks to his Saiyan cells. Dark Evolution If a Demon God adds there power to a Bio-Android's kili, they can cause them to undergo a dark evolution. Cell is the only Bio-Android who displays this, becoming Cell-X. God Power In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Android Berserker Genome is capable of taking on a god state like all of the other avatars. His god state appears as a red version of the Perfect Bio-Android form. Known members of the race *Sandmen – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Yorgans – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Failed Experiments – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Cell – A bio-android created by Dr. Gero. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. **Future Cell – Version of Cell in Future Trunks' timeline. **Cells – Versions of Cell from different dimensions gathered by the main Cell as an army. *Cell Jrs. – The offspring of Cell. *Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed – The form Super 17 takes after absorbing the Bio-Android Cell. The form appears in Dragon Ball Heroes only. *Genome – A young Bio-Android who is the Android Berserker avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes, and who was named in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *Larval Cells – Offspring of Cell-X. *Imperfect Cells – Mature offspring of Cell-X. *Mira – A demonic android created by Towa, he is "The Universe's Forever Strongest Bio-Metal" *Cell-X Jrs. – Perfect offspring of Cell-X. *Android 21 – A Biotechnological-Type Android with Cell's cells. Though created using Cell's cells she actually a newer more advanced type of Bio-Android who incorporates the cells of Majin Buu and countless scientists/researchers. *Clone Cells – Fast grown mindless clones of Perfect Cell created by Android 21. Fusions *Vegecell (Vegeta + Semi-Perfect Cell; "Fusion Frenzy") *Cellza (Frieza + Perfect Cell; EX-Fusion) *Perfect 16 (Android 16 + Perfect Cell; EX-Fusion) *Cell 17 (Android 17 + Perfect Cell; EX-Fusion) *Ultimate Ultra Fusion (Frieza + Cell + Pinich + Wanta + Piprika; Five-Way Fusion) Gallery Site Navigation es:Bio-Androide Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Androids